This invention relates to nozzle inserts and in particular to extraction tools for removing nozzle inserts from the discharge bore of a steelmaking ladle. After repeated use in steelmaking vessels, nozzle inserts become eroded to a point where they are no longer useful, and they must be replaced. The mortar bond between the nozzle insert and the discharge bore of the steelmaking ladle makes replacement of the insert difficult and time-consuming. In the past, jack hammer like tools were used to chip away the worn insert to remove it from the ladle. This violent hammering action often damaged the adjacent refractory lining of the ladle making extensive repairs necessary before the ladle could be brought back into service.